


To The West

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco with Kougaiji's accessory game, Fight Scene, Gen, Hermione as Goku is definitely a Power Move, Nothing really happens here lawl, Saiyuki Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Harry Potter/Saiyuki fusion.Draco knows their side is wrong, but what else can he do?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	To The West

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to this month's Drabble Challenge hosts!!!
> 
> I couldn't escape Draco with Kougaiji's accessory game.

Draco hated doing dirty work, but it was part of the deal he made. Take out one scrawny priest. How hard could it be?

Unfortunately, the spectacled git had friends.

Which, again, wouldn't be a problem if they weren't competent, respectable, strong, and fucking  _ related  _ to one of Draco's own.

"Come on, Reg. You know what they're doing isn't right."

If Sirius could stop trying to steal his brother away for like two seconds, that would be super appreciated, too.

"What I know is that Draco has earned my loyalty, and  _ you  _ have not."

Thank Kanzeon that Draco could rely on him to have sense. It wasn't like Draco exactly believed in what they were doing either, but needs must and Draco  _ must. _

The wind kicked up dry desert sand around their feet, and Draco already knew they were going to lose this fight. The half-breed Weasley wasn't of much concern, but that woman, Granger, had no business being as deadly as she was after spending five-hundred fucking years under a damned  _ rock.  _

Sirius opened his mouth again, but Draco was tired of hearing it.

"This is as far as you go, Potter." 

That was a lie, but it sounded good coming out of his mouth.

Harry's expression creased in displeasure, and Draco thought for a moment that he’d actually made him upset, until, "Don't you have anything less cliche to say?"

...Fuck it, Draco would rather be fighting.

He had been right, though. Sirius handled his brother, Weasley matched Pansy (as usual), Granger bulldozed  _ him,  _ and Blaise fucked up at keeping Potter out of it. 

Defeat stung, but it hurt significantly less knowing they were on the wrong side of this. And Potter deserved to win.

He wasn’t here for the priest, anyway. He was here for whoever thought they could get away with imprisoning his mother and father in stone.

And honestly, they could keep his father.

Draco just wanted his mother back.


End file.
